Aviansie
This page serves as a source of information about Aviansie as it is applicable to World 42 Role-Playing characters. Everyone is invited to add to this information. A Brief History The aviansie are a race of humanoid avian creatures native to the world of Abbinah; a planet with a shattered core, floating islands, dangerous storms, and scarce resources. Originally a single race, the aviansie split into tribes in their early history, this separation caused the creation of the many breeds that exist within separate tribes today. Warring over land and resources, but not out of hate for one another, one aviansie eventually ascended to godhood. this aviansie, by the name of Armadyl, brought the tribes together once more and stopped the fighting. Once united, the tribes were able to enjoy peace and advancement under the care of Armadyl, who provided for them with his power, allowing the aviansie to focus on other things than survival. The aviansie eventually migrated to Gielinor in a mass exodus from Abbinah during the Second Age, with the promise from Armadyl that Gielinor would provide a safer and more comfortable existence than perilous Abbinah. With the great migration finished, Armadyl and his aviansie created floating islands above the world of Gielinor, called citadels, which they would reside at for the majority of their stay on the new world, rarely disturbing the world below. With the death of Zaros at the end of the Second Age, and the rise of the new god Zamorak at the beginning of the Third Age, the aviansie and Armadyl were reluctantly pulled into war. Towards the end of the Third Age, the majority of the aviansie were present at Forinthry, where they fought alongside the followers of the allied gods to destroy Zamorak. Zamorak, however, caused a massive explosion using the Stone of Jas, which destroyed the entire continent of Forinthry, and killed a huge percentage of the aviansie population. Aviansie, who pair for life with their chosen partners, were greatly devastated by this single act brought forth by Zamorak. The wounded, the young and old, the widows, and the deserters, all survivors of this event, with many believing their god too had perished in the blast, retreated back to Abbinah before they lost access to their homeworld. The survivors, even with many breeding pairs broken, just managed to survive and repopulate, albeit with lesser numbers than what they had in the past. Although there were many trials, the surviving aviansie remained faithful to Armadyl and his teachings of peace between the tribes, and of law and justice. Their faithfulness eventually paid off, as Armadyl returned to Abbinah after his mourning, and found that his race was still alive on the homeworld. Armadyl's return was celebrated for no less than a whole year on Abbinah, and not but a year or two later did the god Guthix die; removing the edicts around Gielinor. With the death of Guthix, the aviansie once more started returning to Gielinor with Armadyl. A Detailed History Early Abbinaan History The aviansie race was born on the world of Abbinah, a world that has a shattered core and floating islands surrounding it, with water close to the core itself. During the dawn of their existence, the aviansie were a single race, but because of the harshness of Abbinah and its both scarce and scattered resources, the aviansie split into many tribes, and more often than not these tribes fought violently for land and resources, especially water, all for the struggle to survive, and not for hatred of one another. As time passed after the aviansie split into tribes and scattered across Abbinah; the splitting and each tribe's different ways of survival began to shape their physical appearances: creating many distinct breeds that were unique to each tribe. Because of this splitting and the unique breeds that resulted from it, nearly all aviansie considered each tribe to be of a different race entirely. It was not until the unification under Armadyl that the tribes once more came together, and discovered that they were not different races after all: but instead that they were all still aviansie, albeit different in appearance, each tribe was still able to interbreed with members of other tribes, and produce viable offspring. Prior to the unification under Armadyl, the primitive aviansie tribes held a unified belief of a set of elemental spirits, which had created their race and their world. The Unification It was towards the end of the ancient tribal days that one aviansie, by the name of Armadyl, found an elder artifact somewhere on Abbinah. His discovery of the artifact and its power ultimately brought him into godhood. With his newfound power, Armadyl began to gain a following from his own people, and as his followers and power grew, Armadyl began to unify the aviansie under him, often through negotiation with tribe leaders. The unification was not always a peaceful pursuit however, as there were many tribes that fought tooth and nail to avoid being brought under Armadyl's rule. Some tribes succeeded in this, and today those rare few tribes can still be found surviving and leading a perilous existence close to the core of Abbinah. During his campaign to unite his people, Armadyl also explored other worlds; leading him to find Gielinor and a second elder artifact which came to be known as the Staff of Armadyl. With this staff Armadyl's power grew considerably, and he continued his efforts to unite the tribes. It took roughly a century to bring the aviansie tribes together, but Armadyl did achieve his goal; ending the ancient tribal days of his people. This would usher in a golden age of prosperity and advancement, as the aviansie were able to focus on other things than just survival after Armadyl had brought them together. As the tribes were unified, Armadyl reorganized aviansie society to make the tribes co-operate. The tribes of old were now ordered into a system of tiers, resulting in a caste-like system. Although each tribe and thus breed had their own unique talents, the unified aviansie began to share knowledge amongst one another, knowledge which had before been restricted to certain tribes alone. With this new exchange of culture and skills, the education of young aviansie was reshaped to fit this new blossoming social structure. In the early stages of their childhood, the child would stay with their parents and tribe and be educated on the skills and culture of their tribal background, which helped to retain and impart the unique skills that each tribe possessed on to the next generation. As the child grew older, they would be sent to the higher tier islands to learn with members of other tribes, and be educated by the wisest, oldest, and most skilled members that each tribe had to offer. After their education on the higher tier islands was finished and as they grew into young adults, the children would be sent on their rite of passage; a unified trial into adulthood that each aviansie tribe shared in their culture: in which the child would prove themself by flying to the core and bring back water, those that survive the perilous trip would then be crowned into adulthood. Once the rite of passage was complete, the child would continue their education by apprenticing to a master of their chosen craft in life, and once that apprenticeship was finished the apprentice would strike out on their own. Although the goal was to succeed in the chosen craft, the apprentices were often encouraged to explore and better themselves in other fields of work, so that they were not entirely restricted to just one duty in life. This form of education is still used today on Abbinah. The social hierarchy was not without its downsides, as tribes that lived on the lowest flying islands generally practiced more pragmatic tasks, those more suited to survival rather than advancement, while those on the islands furthest from the planet's core took on more scholarly subjects. Though the race now worked together across the tribes and co-operation through peace, there existed, and still exists, an air of jest or perhaps even snobbery between some of the tribes. Even though the tribes were unified, there were still some prejudices between them, but many tribes managed to move on from the grievances of the past, and as peace flourished there were many members of a large number of tribes that bonded with one another. The aviansie had already had many breeds through their initial separation, but the joining of individuals through union created many crossbreeds, and to this day there are a large number of aviansie with mixed heritage. Arrival on Gielinor Roughly five-hundred to six-hundred years after the aviansie had united, Armadyl began the arduous process of a species-wide migration to Gielinor. This occurred during the Second Age, when many followers of different gods were also arriving at Gielinor's borders. Armadyl chose to lead the aviansie to Gielinor on the promise that Gielinor offered much better living conditions for the aviansie than the chaos of Abbinah could. Even though Armadyl was likely aware of Zaros's presence and the building of the Zarosian empire, he judged that his kind would still have a better life on Gielinor, and thus continued with the migration. As the aviansie took up residence on Gielinor, Armadyl used his power to create flying islands for the aviansie to use as homes on this new world. One of these islands became his own base of operations in this new frontier; which would be named the Empyrean Citadel. The vast majority of the aviansie race left Abbinah during this period, but there were still some that remained behind, among that number were the violent tribes that resisted unification. Most chose to follow Armadyl, to find a new home on Gielinor, where they didn't have to worry about the harsh storms, the difficulty of obtaining water, or the chaos of crashing islands that made their lives difficult on Abbinah. The Aviansie believed that they had found a new place to roost and many floating islands started filling the sky. Although this was likely noticed by many residents of Gielinor, it is unknown what presence on the surface world the aviansie had, or exactly how deeply they impacted the events of Gielinor below. During this time, Armadyl came to gain his first followers that were of non-aviansie origin. A handful of humans formed together to create the Guardians of Armadyl. It is unknown if any aviansie were ever part of this group, but it is not completely unlikely, as the Guardians were tasked with guarding Armadyl's seconded elder artifact: the Staff of Armadyl. Little is known of Armadyl and his aviansie's involvement in the events of the Second Age, and it is often assumed that the Armadyleans had managed to avoid the wars that unfolded as Zaros built and expanded his own empire. This peace, however, did not last. After Zamorak betrayed his master and ascended to godhood himself, he began a course of events that pulled the aviansie into the inevitable God Wars, and into the catastrophic events of the Third Age, which proved to spell disaster for Armadyl and his aviansie. The God Wars Very little is known about the aviansie and Armadylean involvement in the First Gielinorian God Wars. The aviansie most often formed alliances with Saradomin's forces, or begrudgingly those of Bandos when their interest aligned during conflicts if they didn't fight alone. It is probable that the aviansie and Armadyl tried to stay out of battle as much as possible, in part due to the beliefs of the Armadyleans. It's likely that the desire to stay out of lasting conflict was one of the reasons the aviansie helped forge the Godsword, a weapon said to be capable of killing gods. Originally, it had been Saradomin's idea to create the weapon, and he had been the one who had initiated the loose alliance among himself, Bandos, and Armadyl. He planned to eventually use the weapon to deal a final blow to the retreating Zamorakian forces, and ultimately Zamorak himself. Due to a turn of events in the far North, in the mountains North of Trollheim, Saradomin's plan failed. A group of aviansie, who had been transporting the sword, were attacked by the Zamorakian general K'ril Tsutsaroth and his forces. Forced to retreat, they hid in the nearby Temple of Lost Ancients and built up defences. Although the aviansie received reinforcements from the armies of Bandos, Armadyl and Saradomin, the battle kept raging in an eternal stalemate. It is believed that during this time, the Godsword shattered into several pieces, and the battle then became a free-for-all for the powerful weapon. Each faction had constructed their own hilt for the Godsword in order to control the weapon's power. Slaughter at Forinthry It was towards the end of the First Gielinorian God Wars that the aviansie found devestation, and where they almost met extinction. While the battle raged in the temple in the North, where Kree'arra and his soldiers were still trapped at, Zamorak fell upon a huge discovery that would come to finally end the war. He located the Stone of Jas, an incredibly powerful elder artefact, and using the stone's power; he blasted the whole North-Western part of the continent, what was then known as Forinthry, into pieces, creating what is today called the Wilderness. It was this single act that nearly spelled disaster and annihilation for the aviansie people, as the blast had eradicated a large number of each of the gods' armies, Armadyl's forces included, which contained a large percentage of his aviansie. Normally, this would not have been as damaging to another race, but when aviansie pair up with a bondmate, they are partnered for life, and Zamorak's deed broke up many breeding couples. Only a handful of aviansie survived the destruction of Forinthry; mainly those too young or too old, the wounded, and those who had shamefully deserted the armed forces. Many believed their god to have perished in the blaze that had already taken so many of their numbers, and so aviansie gathered what little they could and returned to their old homeworld, though there was little hope for their race with so many breeding pairs broken. The survivors did as their ancestors always had done before them: survive, and though there were many times of trial, the survivors pulled through and brought their race back from the brink of extinction. One god's act had nearly destroyed an entire race, and Zamorak never really had understood just how close he had brought the aviansie to destruction. Meanwhile, Guthix, who had awoken due to the massive damage that Zamorak had caused to the Anima Mundi, established his edicts, resulting in the immediate banishment of all gods from Gielinor. Guthix's actions also caused the Temple of Lost Ancients to freeze completely, including all the combatants contained within it. It is currently unknown if Armadyl had already left before this on his own or if he was also forced out from Gielinor. After these events, Armadyl himself believed his own race to be extinct, and he began traveling the universe in mourning, not daring to return to Abbinah, for it held too many memories. It would be many centuries before Armadyl returned to the world of his birth, and discovered the surprise that awaited him there. Recovery and Reunion The aviansie slowly rebuilt their lives on Abbinah after the catastrophic event that had reduced their numbers to a mere fraction of what they had been before. The survivors repopulated and rebuilt, though even with the passage of time, their numbers still were not what they once were. Even though Armadyl was no longer present in their lives, they continued following the instructions and orders that the god had given them. Some believed that Armadyl had fallen, while others believed, correctly, that he was still out there, somewhere in the universe. It wasn't until many thousands of years later that Armadyl finally returned to Abbinah, and at this time, Taka'ra had been elected the aviansie's leader. The reunion between the aviansie population and their lord Armadyl was celebrated for no less than a whole year back on Abbinah. With his reunion with his beloved race, and his fortitude being rekindled anew, Armadyl took on the aspect of the phoenix, to symbolize his rebirth after his mourning. Return to Gielinor A few years after his return to Abbinah, Armadyl returned to Gielinor, soon after Sliske had killed Guthix, destroying the edict barriers surrounding the world. On Gielinor, Armadyl made contact with his remaining followers, including the aviansie in the God Wars Dungeon. He informed them of his return and likely his plans for the new age. It was also this time that Armadyl sent his emissary, Taw'paak, to inform Gielinor of his return and to spread his word amongst the human population. After that, it was not long before Sliske announced his tournament of war in competition for the Stone of Jas, and the aviansie were once more drawn into battle. After Zamorak and Saradomin did battle, Armadyl and Bandos came to blows. The war with Bandos began with the god of war raising his tower and collecting anima to power a god-slaying weapon. Armadyl, unable to stand by and allow Bandos to do this, responded with his own forces and set down his own tower from the sky, and the two gods began a race to see who could power their god-killing weapon first. Armadyl, with few soldiers of his own race due to the events of Forinthry, was forced to appeal to the human population of Gielinor and make use of golems, to great effect. Although Bandos did the same, he did not receive as near as much support as Armadyl did, and the humans' vast numbers tipped the scales of battle immensely towards Armadyl's favor. The short war lasted but six weeks, with each god's caravans and followers fighting over an area covering the majority of Misthalin and Asgarnia. Bandos's weapon, which was called The Scarecrow, failed to power up first before Armadyl's Divine Focus, and the god of war's fate was sealed, as he was blown apart by Armadyl's weapon. As a final message to Bandos's followers, Armadyl took Bandos's war mace, and smashed the petrified head beneath his feet before leaving to return to Abbinah. He brought his aviansie with him, but left behind his tower and the Divine Focus. Accepted Lore This section addresses details about aviansie that are widely accepted throughout the World 42 Role-Playing community. Homeworld The aviansie both love and despise their homeworld in equal measures. It is a world that helped shape their culture, their way of life, and yet has provided them much sorrow. Despite the hardships it presents; Abbinah possesses a harsh beauty that is rivaled by few other worlds. Here is what we know about the world of Abbinah. *The aviansie homeworld of Abbinah consists of a large open core with a small ocean, where the only water can be found, surrounded by floating islands of rock. Most of the aviansie population lives on the islands that float higher than the others; as the closer you get to the core there is more debris and the rock islands collide much more often, which can be deadly. *There are constant storms on Abbinah, but the climate is rather dry and so instead of torrential downpours; electrical storms with heavy winds batter the rocky islands in the place of rain. *To survive on Abbinah, one must be able to fly, or have other means of traveling from island to island, especially since water can only be found near the core. It is because of this that the majority of Abbinah's wildlife is either avian or insect. Plantlife is also shaped by the lack of water and floating islands, as the local flora have produced methods of spreading themselves across the vast expanses of empty air. **The native foods are rather dry, because of the lack of water, and anything that's moist and edible is of some value. One dish, made from a local insect called Tobi'it, is considered a delicacy. The scarcity of water also creates a scarcity of plant-based foods, and so things like pieces of fruit are especially cherished by the aviansie. *Like humans have done with cats and dogs, there are some domesticated animals on Abbinah that aviansie use for varying purposes. Biology The aviansie are a bird-like race, and they share some traits that are akin to birds in their biology, as one might expect, but they are also a unique race with many traits that make them stand out as a people when they are compared to the other races. *There are many breeds of aviansie that exist, which formed when the aviansie separated into tribes during the dawn of their existence. Since the unification, the different breeds came together and produced many hybrids, and today there are many aviansie of mixed heritage. As such, not all tribes consist of purebreds anymore, but instead possess a healthy percentage of mixed aviansie in their numbers. *Every aviansie has three fingers with one thumb on each hand; so they possess eight digits instead of ten like humans have. The same goes for their feet; as they have three main toes and a fourth back toe on their feet, much like a dewclaw. *When aviansie pair up, they are bonded with their chosen partner for life. If one partner is killed or passes on, the widow never moves on to take another bondmate. *Aviansie age at roughly the same rate as humans, with the average age of death being around eighty years old. *Aviansie are oviparous, meaning that they lay eggs, and do not give birth to live young. *Young aviansie do not have as fully developed wings as full grown aviansie, and thus they cannot fly until they near maturity, which is around the time that they begin preparing for their rite of passage, as they need to be able to fly to reach the core. *Aviansie tend to have very clear, smooth, and rich voices, that one might even describe as slightly musical. *Aviansie can make bird-like noises, such as Armadyl's screeching, and the cries of the aviansie in the God Wars Dungeon. Typically they make these noises in response to pain, or to display their fierceness towards an adversary. 368px-Kree'arra.png|Kree'arra, an example of aviansie diversity. 348px-Armadylean head warmage.png|Taka'ra, an owl-like aviansie. 268px-Taw'Paak, Emissary of Armadyl.png|Taw'paak, different from the aviansie we usually see. Taka'ra's voice, a male aviansie's. Gee'ka's voice, a female aviansie's. Culture Aviansie are a culturally rich people, with much of their finer attributes being owed to the harshness of their homeworld, and their own history. *There is a unified aspect of aviansie culture that crosses between all tribes: the rite of passage. This rite is the aviansie ceremony for adulthood; in which the young aviansie must travel to the core of Abbinah and retrieve water to prove their adulthood. This process is dangerous, due to the many environmental hazards along the way: endless gauntlets of floating jagged rocks, high force winds, and vicious storms. **As the aviansie moved to Gielinor this rite became less dangerous due to the lack of an open core and floating rocks. Instead, the rite was ritualized and a ceremonial water pool was substituted. Some thought this was making their children soft, but they ultimately accepted it as a necessary replacement. *Their homeworld of Abbinah is a place scarce of resources, and so efficiency is needed to survive properly. This has helped produce the many strengths aviansie have when it comes to their craftsmanship; as they are never wasteful if they can help it, and make the most of what they have. **Evidence of their crafting skills can be seen in their history; where they helped forge the Godsword, and created the green orb that was added onto the staff of Armadyl (which can be recovered after ritual of the Mahjarrat, and when used on a normal battlestaff; transforms it into a very formidable weapon). For an example of their architectural skills and design, one needs only to look at the Empyrean Citadel, which was once the meeting place of the highest ranking aviansie in their culture at the time. **Skilled in the use of anima, many aviansie are veteran golem craftsman, and they have even invented objects built for the purpose of harvesting and storing anima. Some of these constructs are also capable of empowering friendly combatants; invigorating and strengthening them in combat situations. **Their magics used to create citadels can even be applied to small-scale items, creating floating objects. This was used in the war against Bandos, where the Armadylean convoys actually floated above the ground, and followed the soldiers. *As aviansie often need to travel to survive, and since young aviansie cannot fly until maturity, they have a specially constructed device called an "aileron" that allows the young aviansie to glide along the windpaths of Abbinah, effectively giving them flight before they naturally gain it through maturity. Parents normally attach their children to themselves via a tether which is tied around a belt or harness, so that the children cannot get lost. *Despite the obvious differences between the breeds of aviansie, it is considered very rude to point out said differences. *The aviansie have few holidays but celebrate new years with a passion, as before Armadyl ascended Abbinah was a very hard place to survive; making it to a new year was considered a triumph. They also have a day reserved for peaceful thought and quiet reflection. Empyrean Citadel.png|The Empyrean Citadel, which shows aviansie architecture. Empryean Citadel concept art.jpg|Concept art of the Empyrean Citadel. Armadylean golem.png|An Armadylean golem, skillfully crafted. World_event_golems.png|Golem concept art. Armadyl godsword detail.png|An Armadyl Godsword; showing the aviansie are artful with their weaponry. Armadyl_battlestaff_detail.png|An Armadyl Battlestaff, a formidable weapon of aviantese craft. Armadylean_caravan.png|An Armadylean caravan, which transported divine energy during the war with Bandos. Divining_siphon_(Armadyl).png|A divine siphon, which gathers and stores anima. Combat_monolith_(Armadyl).png|A combat monolith, which empowered nearby Armadyleans in combat. Spider_hole_(Armadyl).png|A spider hole, which hid Armadylean troops for ambushes. Faction_banner_(Armadyl).png|An Armadylean banner. Religion The aviansie have practiced two major religions during their known history. Historically, prior to Armadyl's ascension to godhood, tribal aviansie believed in a spiritual pantheon, embodying certain aspects of their native world of Abbinah, such as the wind or the core. Following the unification of their species, Armadyleanism was established during their first few known decades of peace. It is unknown if any modern aviansie still follow the spiritual mythology, however there are aviansie outcasts who resisted the unification that may still believe in the many spirits of Abbinah. Armadyleanism The aviansie follow Armadyl, the god of justice. Aviansie religion is therefore based on his values of peace, co-operation, and justice. The aviansie strive for a world where different races can work and live together in peace. For this reason, there may appear to be an element of hypocrisy, for such a race to have supported their god in the Gielinorian God Wars as well as the Sixth Age battle against Bandos, both being events that ended in much bloodshed. The aviansie and their leader instead argue the contrary. In order to achieve a world where races co-operate and justice is applied, those who desire and strive for a world that goes against these values need to be silenced. It is important to note that aviansie won't start a battle unprovoked. This is exemplified by Kree'arra's actions during Guthix's assassination, in which he refused to fight the Adventurer, for they had done him no harm, and only engaged the Adventurer in combat as a last resort, when all other options were exhausted. Many of the key points of aviansie religion can be found and described in Armadyl's Book of Law. Within its pages are detailed the wedding and last rites of Armadyleans, blessings, and several guidelines called The Law of Armadyl, which aviansie follow as part of their religion. This includes the motif that it is 'honorable to resist a fight', that one should not let their 'vision be clouded by evil' but instead 'Look up, for the truth cometh from the skies' as well as the advice to remember that 'Peace shall bring thee wisdom; Wisdom shall bring thee peace'. These guidelines are likely central to all aviansie conduct. Some of the contents in the book of Armadyl are thus: *'Wedding Rites': As ye vow to be at peace with each other, And to uphold high values of morality and friendship, I now pronounce you united in the law of Armadyl. *'Last Rites': Thou didst fight true, but the foe was too great. May thy return be as swift as the flight of Armadyl. *'Blessings': For thy task is lawful, May the blessing of Armadyl be upon thee. *'Preachings': Do not let thy vision be clouded by evil, look up, for the truth cometh from the skies, this is the law of Armadyl. It is honorable to resist, and fight for what thou believe is just, this is the law of Armadyl. Peace shall bring thee wisdom; wisdom shall bring thee peace, this is the law of Armadyl. Thou shalt avoid war; but, if thou must fight, believe, and thou shalt strike true, this is the law of Armadyl. Thou shalt fly like the bird, not like the rock, this is the law of Armadyl. To those cursed by war and pest, come into the light of Armadyl and rest, this is the law of Armadyl. There are very few known holidays associated with Armadyleanism, as Armadyl generally discourages religious holidays in his name; the only major holiday that the aviansie celebrate is the new year. This yearly celebration symbolizes that the aviansie having won over the harshness of their homeworld for another year. Armadyl himself also holds one day a year for quiet contemplation and remembrance. Because of Armadyl's efforts to avoid having his people celebrate him as a god, and a heavy focus on law and justice, Armadyleanism is sometimes thought of as more of a philosophy to govern conduct and bring guidance, rather than true worship. Armadyl Sixth Age.png|Armadyl, god of his people. Illuminated_Book_of_Law_detail.png|Armadyl's Book of Law. Armadyl Altar Rotated View.png|An Armadylean altar. Armadyl speaks. Spiritual Pantheon Before Armadyl ascended to godhood, the aviansie believed in a set of spirits that were believed to govern over three different aspects: Ba'tieru; chief spirit and embodiment of the winds, Do'thari; spirit of the water, and Mied; spirit of the core. There exists a legend involving these three spirits that the aviansie held as the creation myth of Abbinah, the legend goes as thus: Ba'tieru was in love with the water spirit Do'thari, as Ba'tieru belived that Do'thari was the most beautiful of all of the spirits. To woo Do'thari, Ba'tieru would take pieces of the heavens and move them into orbit around Do'thari; to entice the other spirit with their beauty. Do'thari was enraptured by these beautiful displays and vowed to leave the world to be with Ba'tieru. However, Do'thari was the lover of Mied, a jealous spirit of the core. When Mied heard Do'thari vow to join Ba'tieru, Mied became angry. The angered Mied hurled the mountains at Ba'tieru, smashing the other spirit's display to pieces. Those pieces became dull and then turned to rock, becoming the outer islands. The pieces hurled by Mied became the middle islands. Ba'tieru was not deterred and vowed to take Do'thari into the heavens, and Do'thari vowed the same, for Mied was a cruel and controlling lover. Furious at Do'thari's betrayal, Mied smothered the spirit of the waters, and thus Do'thari's body became the ocean. Ba'tieru was enraged, and with hands made from raging hurricanes, tore Mied apart, which is why the core of Abbinah looks like great hands have torn a hole in it. In grief, Ba'tieru could never rest and walks Abbinah in constant, raging fury, thus creating the great storms that blow across the islands of Abbinah. Naming Conventions The naming conventions of the aviansie are really quite simple. The names often focus heavily on the vowels E''' and '''A (so much so that there are often double E's and double A's in a name; every aviansie name seen so far has at least one E or A in it, A's and E's are often used as the last letters in an aviansie name as well, but they can form the main body too of the name too), while the vowel I''' has been seen it is not as common as E and A. The consonant that is most focused on is '''R (R's tend to make up the body of the name, they never appear to be first or last letter), while T''', '''G, and K''' follow up behind (T's, G's, and K's, unlike the R's, often form the first letter in the name, with K rarely being used as the last letter). Other consonants used are '''W, D''', '''M, N''', and '''P. Aviansie names, after the letters, can go one of two ways: stay a whole name or be broken up into two halves with an apostrophe (Skree being a whole name, and Taka'ra being a split name). It is unknown what the meaning of the apostrophe has to an aviansie name, and the choice of splitting the name or keeping it whole is entirely up to the player making the character. When a name is split into two halves with an apostrophe; the first letter in the name is kept capitalized, while the first letter after the apostrophe is kept in lower-case (only Taw'paak has a capital letter after the apostrophe in her name, but this is assumed to be a mistake by Jagex, as no other aviansie has a capital in their name after the apostrophe). A Useful and lore-friendly way to create a unique name (for almost any race) is to mix and mash tidbits of other names to create your own. An example would be Skree'ka (a mix of Skree and Gee'ka). Here is a list of all aviansie names mentioned in lore, see if you can create something unique out of them! *A full list of male aviansie names in lore: Armadyl, Kree'arra, Skree, Taka'ra. *A full list of female aviansie names in lore: Gee'ka, Geerin, Kilisa, Taw'paak. Debated Lore This section addresses lore about aviansie that is still subject to speculation and discussion, either because of conflicting information in-game or because use of the detail in Role-Play creates an unfair scenario. Debated Biology *Because of the deep bond two aviansie share when they join together for life through their customs of marriage, if one partner dies the other cannot move on to take another as their bondmate. This can present a problem to Role-Players, because something can happen that can prevent bonded characters from continuing that bond (one player goes inactive, quits RP, or kills off the character too soon). It is advised to think wisely before choosing a bondmate for your character, and if unfortunate circumstances do come to pass, it is unheard of for an aviansie character to move on, but for the sake of story continuity in Role-Play, there could be an exception. *It is up to debate whether an aviansie-human crossbreed can exist. It is known that JaGex stated all humanoids can interbreed, aviansie fall under special speculation because they exhibit so many avian traits, meaning that interbreeding would not be just a matter of crossing the species barrier, but an entire class of from mammal to ave. **The fact that aviansie lay eggs is another issue, as nearly all other races give birth to live young. **A mix of aviansie-icyene, however, might be possible where the aviansie-human might not, because icyene have more bird-like qualities than other humanoids, however, there is still the egg issue. **It is also unknown if aviansie could become vampyres, as again there would be the cross from ave to mammal. *It is very likely that an aviansie can go longer without water than others, this is because they have most likely adapted to the lack of water. *Just as the accepted lore of their biology, they may yet have more bird-like traits to their biology that we do not yet know about. **Their bones might be light an hollow like birds, if this is true, then their armor must also be made of a light, yet strong material so that they can stay aloft when flying. However, easily broken bones would be a severe handicap on Abbinah, so their bones may be just as hard as other races, yet still lighter. **Since they do not have the typical mouth parts that most races have, it is possible that they are able to talk in a similar way as parrots do: not having vocal cords; parrots breathe air across the trachea and make use of the syrinx (a vocal organ that mammals do not possess) in their throats to create sound. ***The lack of lips would likely impair any chance they have at playing instruments that require lips to play, but with their talons they could be quite good at playing string instruments. ***Like birds, they could be very good singers; certain voice-overs listened to by talking to aviansie npcs have revealed them to indeed have very rich voices. **They may have extremely superb eyesight, able to zoom in and out on distant objects of interest. ***Which would help explain their natural talent for archery. **The majority of birds, excluding owls and other nocturnal species, are capable of seeing in ultraviolet light as well as the standard colors we see. This allows birds to recognize differences between individuals even though to us they look perfectly similar. The use of ultraviolet allows birds to see details that would impossible for the eyes of other creatures to glimpse. ***Which would, yet again, help explain the race's superb archery skills. **They are likely to have very efficient respiratory systems, and would not have much trouble keeping a steady flow of oxygen to their blood. But because of this they are likely to be much more vulnerable to suffocating and poisonous gases, an example would be how miners use canaries as a warning that deadly gases are present; because the birds die first from the gas. ***If this is true, then aviansies would likely be hesitant to go into underground areas they know little about. **They may have very high metabolisms due to the energy required to power their wing muscles for flight; like many birds. However, Abbinah is scarce in resources, and a high metabolism would require more food, and so they may be more energy efficient than other avian creatures. Common Mistakes *Many players get confused between the terms "aviantese", "aviansies", and "aviansie". The word aviantese can refer to the race as a whole, multiple aviansie, or something that is made by aviansie (i.e. something is "chinese" when it comes from china, so something is "aviantese" when made from aviansie, example in a sentence: "the Armadylean golem is aviantese in craft"). The word Aviansies is often used as a plural form to indicate a group of individuals (like a flock), not referring to the race as a whole, such as a slayer master saying "Go kill x aviansies" (this term is rarely used, and only seems to show up in dialogue from slayer masters). The word aviansie is both plural and singular, which can refer to an individual, a group, or the race as a whole, example: "There is an aviansie here (singular form)", "There are many aviansie here (plural form)", and "The aviansie are launching an attack on the Bandosians (racial plural form)". **Similar to aviantese, anything that comes from Abbinah, the aviansie homeworld, is called "Abbinaan" in origin. This term can be used to describe something that comes form Abbinah, but not exactly from the aviansie. An example would be the history of the aviansie on Abbinah specifically, and not their Gielinorian history, so it would be their "Abbinaan history". *Some think that aviantese can have more than two wings, because of Armadyl's appearance, but this only applies to Armadyl; due to his ascendance into godhood. All other aviansie have only two wings. *Aviansie do NOT have the ability to speak to birds. Aviansie are a sentient race with their own language, which is completely separate from the unintelligent chatter of actual birds. Other Information *Armadylean colors have changed from the white, blue, and gold of Armadyl's religion since the Third age. Armadyl has chosen to represent himself in the colors of a phoenix in his metaphorical rebirth upon discovering his race was still alive on Abbinah. As such, the majority of all modern aviansie, I.E. not the ones from the God wars Dungeon (which still wear the old colors from the Third Age), wear the new colors of Armadyl's banner. *As with all cultures and races, there are outliers; not all aviansie are good and lawful, there are a few outcasts from the social structure which may be considered as "evil", but these individuals are rare compared to the vast number of Armadyl's faithful. Media Armadyl_Sixth_Age.png|Armadyl, the god of his people. Armadyl_(Third_Age).png|Armadyl as he appeared in the Third Age. Kree'arra.png|Kree'arra, general of Armadyl's armed forces. Flockleader_Geerin.png|Flockleader Geerin. Flight_Kilisa.png|Flight Kilisa. Wingman_Skree.png|Wingman Skree. AviansieHD.png|A soldier of the Third Age. Avansie2.png|A soldier of the Third Age. Aviansie_flying.gif|An aviansie in flight (slightly speeded up, wing beats are actually a little slower than this). 268px-Taw'Paak, Emissary of Armadyl.png|Taw'Paak, the Armadylean emissary. 348px-Armadylean head warmage.png|Taka'ra, the Armadylean head warmage. Armadylean golem master.png|Gee'ka, the Armadylean golem master. Armadylean_bodyguard_(aviansie_melee).png|A Sixth Age soldier. Armadylean_bodyguard_(aviansie_ranger).png|A Sixth Age soldier. Armadylean_bodyguard_(aviansie_mage).png|A Sixth Age soldier. Guard (The Bird and the Beast).png|A Sixth Age soldier. Armadylean golem.png|An Armadylean golem, aviantese in craft. Armadyl_altar.png|An altar to Armadyl. Armadyl's_Tower.png|The Armadylean tower, during the fight with Bandos. Abbinah_concept_art.png|Concept art of Abbinah, the aviansie homeworld. War_at_Forinthry.png|Art of Forinthry, and the explosion that devestated the aviansie population. Empyrean Citadel.png|The Empyrean Citadel, Armadyl's seat of power. Empryean Citadel concept art.jpg|Concept art of the Empyrean Citadel, Armadyl's seat of power. Aviansie_head_concept_art.jpg|Concept art showing different breeds of aviansie. Category:Lore Category:Races Category:Guides Category:Aviansie Category:Armadylean